Controlling Substance
by Shirley Ann Burton
Summary: Ace and his friends travel to Des Moines, where Angie's aunt Rita seeks their help to escape an abusive relationship.Please R & R.
1. Part 1

Controlling Substance

By: Shirley Ann Burton

Part 1

It was a rainy night in Des Moines, Iowa. Parked near a train shed was a rather unusual looking train, one that had just two cars, an engine and a passenger car. The top of it was white with a glass see-through window on the backside. The bottom of the train was blue with a yellow line. In the middle of the line was a large circle with a black letter "M" in the middle.   
This was the **_Magic Express_**, home to the greatest magician in the world, Ace Cooper. He had taken Cosmo, Zina, and Angie to this destination for a performance promoting the high school baseball teams, which needed money to get some new equipment.   
For Angie, though, there was a more important reason to be there. She and her aunt Rita Wisland had become very close since the time Rita came to Electro City to take her niece away from her friends and try to keep her safe. At first, it did not seem things would go well, but after learning of Angie's magical powers and what she would do to help her friends, Rita and her niece made up for the years of shame and anger. Rita was able to forgive herself after years of guilt caused by the accidental death of her son Eric. Angie truly appreciated her aunt's willingness to protect her, but she helped Rita understand she was an adult capable of taking care of herself, especially now that she had a "family" who cared for her.   
Five months earlier, Angie learned about Rita getting a boyfriend, a man who seemed to be very nice and thoughtful. Rita told her niece he was just his age, and he seemed to be the "Mr. Right" she had sought for a long time to help ease her own pain. He was always helpful to Rita, and it seemed she would end up being the happiest she had been since her days with her son.   
However, after two months, the communication suddenly stopped. Angie had tried to reach her aunt by both telephone and e-mail. For the last three months, she had heard nothing from her relative, causing her to start worrying.   
For his part, Ace could easily sense the anxiety in her soul. He checked on her by thought almost every day and would meditate in the mornings to learn how she was feeling in her heart. Ace knew she had felt very uneasy with talking about the situation. He knew Rita had not reverted back to her overprotective self, so he made sure his younger counterpart was doing okay by comforting her with thoughts while asleep.   
This night, however, would change everything, especially for Angie . . . 

A woman was running in the pouring rain in only her nightgown, robe, and slippers, all soaking wet in the awful conditions. She kept falling and tripping over rocks and hurting herself, but she was out to find one certain place.   
About 30 minutes later, she had noticed the Magic Express. "She's here," she whispered softly. "I know she and her friends can help me."   
Inside, the experienced apprentice Cosmo, a redheaded, blue-eyed teenager with electronic know-how like almost nobody else had, was watching television with Ace Cooper's pet black panther Zina. They were laughing at the sights of a classic television show about people having their embarrassing moments caught on videotape. Nowadays, people resorted to the web cams and tiny MPEG cameras to get the funniest things on videodisks.   
Just as the show was ending, a 3-D pointed hologram with shades of pink and purple appeared. "Cosmo," said Angel, the supercomputer within the Express itself, "there is a visitor at the door."   
"You mean it ain't Ace and Angie back yet?" Cosmo asked curiously.   
"No. There is only one woman at the door, but I cannot see her face on my visual."   
"Come on, Zina, let's check it out."   
When the two came to the door, it immediately opened, and Cosmo saw the woman in her night clothing. "Um, excuse me, Miss. Do you need some help?"   
The mysterious woman looked up and noticed the young man. "Cosmo," she whispered, "is that you?"   
"How did you know my na—" Upon noticing the woman's brown eyes and dark brown hair in the light of the doorway, and despite the many bruises on her face, he immediately recognized her. "Oh, man . . . **_Mrs. Wisland!?_**"   
"Cosmo, where's Angie?" Rita struggled to say in heavy breath.   
"She and Ace are out running an errand. They'll be back in 15 minutes, but your face looks like—" He then noticed three large marks resembling a scratch of the left side of her neck. "Whoa! What happened to your neck? I swear those marks look large enough for Zina to have done this."   
With a light smile she responded, "No, Cosmo. Zina wouldn't do anything like this on purpose unless she or any of her friends were being attacked. In my case, it was a human being who did this, but he's more of an animal than a human being."   
"Here, why don't you come in and get checked out. Our computer room has an analysis system that can scan your body for other cuts, bruises, and marks on you. Afterward, you get some dry clothes and a cup of hot cocoa, okay?" He then reached out with his right hand.   
If Rita had not known about her niece being good friends with Ace Cooper, she would have refused. However, she graciously accepted Cosmo's offer of help. "Thank you, Cosmo. Thank you." Rita then took his hand and entered the Magic Express.   
He immediately took her to the computer room and made her lie down on a special bed. "Okay, we're going to run a full body scan on you to see what else someone did to you."   
The process took about 10 minutes, but Rita was asked to turn to the sides, back, and front. This way, the computer could get a complete scan for broken bones, torn ligaments, and anything else, like lacerations and bruises.   
Soon afterward, she was given some dry clothing and the cup of hot cocoa and sat in the living room. "Cosmo, I don't know how to repay you for your kindness. I still remember when I called you and Mr. Cooper a pair of bad influences on my niece Angie."   
"Aw, don't worry about it; you were just looking out for her safety, and we understand completely now. The thing is, what happened to you to get all these bruises, cuts, and that large scratch mark?"   
"It's a long and very painful story, and I'm almost afraid to tell it."   
Just then, Ace and Angie came in from the garage area with the groceries for their stay in Des Moines.   
"Hi, Cosmo," said Ace happily. Then, he noticed the visitor. "Oh, we have some company this evening?"   
Angie came in with her bag of food with a smile on her face. "We're back, Cosmo, and we—" She noticed the guest as well. "Say, who's the person visiting here?"   
Rita turned to face her relative. "Um, hello, Angie."   
The younger magician was shocked to see the bruised and cut face of someone very close to her. "Oh, my God. Aunt Rita?" She was so horrified she dropped her bag and ran to her aunt. Hugging her aunt tightly, she said, "What in heaven's name happened to you? You look like you've been attacked a number of times."   
Rita started to have tears in her eyes. "You don't know the half of it, Angie. I've been attacked continuously for the last three months."   
**_"Three months!?"_** shouted Ace. "You've been viciously maimed for this long period of time?"   
"Unfortunately, Mr. Cooper, yes. Until now I've been too afraid to run because of what one man has done to me and would do to me if I ran."   
Angie suddenly spotted the large scratch marks on Rita's neck. "Did one man cause that large mark on your neck?"   
"That, and all the other cuts and bruises around me. My life's been a hellish ride for three months now, and the man I love is responsible for it." She then put her face down in shame.   
Cosmo then stated, "I had her checked out in the computer room. We should get the results shortly."   
"Good work, Cosmo," Ace said in a whisper. "Why would one man do this to her?"   
Angie started to have tears herself. "Aunt Rita, please tell me what happened to you to get so beaten up this way."   
"Well, you remember about me starting a relationship with a man about five months ago, right?"   
"Yes. You explained how lonely you had felt, and then you met someone at the D-Lightful Deli."   
"Right, Angie. He and I started out on very good terms. He was so nice, helping me out with some chores, getting me to places when my car had broken down, even helping me in getting the bouquet of roses to put at Eric's grave. I thought for sure he was the right man for me. For the first two months, I was living in paradise and pure happiness.   
"Then, suddenly, there was a day where I had to get a lot of work done, but I had to go everywhere in Des Moines. As I was trying to back out of the driveway, he stopped me with only inches to spare from having an accident. He then got out of his car and dragged me out of mine and back into the house. He yelled, 'Your place is **_here_** and nowhere else. You will do exactly as I say, whether you like it or not. You can't call anyone or e-mail anyone, period. If I find out you've been doing things behind my back, I'll beat you to a pulp, you . . . you . . .'" She stopped as tears began to come out of her eyes again.   
Angie said, "Say no more, Aunt Rita. I think I know what that next word is. You've had to suffer this for three months?"   
"Yes. I had tried so hard to get away, but every time I tried, he would stop me by grabbing my arm and punching me in the cheek and nose. He made absolutely certain I would never be allowed to do anything, including putting the bouquet at the grave. I've missed that one day for the last three months, and I'm afraid Eric will think I've neglected him."   
Comforting her aunt, Angie added, "You haven't abandoned him. This monster of a man won't let you live the life you've been used to for so long."   
"What's his name?" asked Ace.   
"His name," Rita started to answer, "is Craig Rutherford. I thought he was Mr. Right, but now I know he's anything **_but_** Mr. Right."   
"How did you manage to get away this time, though?"   
"I had listened to the radio when I discovered you were going to be here, Mr. Cooper. Knowing you would be in town this week, I decided tonight was the moment to finally break free from his clutches and get some safe shelter. I also knew immediately Angie would be here, too, and she would understand why I haven't contacted her in so long."   
"I do understand, Aunt Rita. I promise you, you're going to be safe here in the Magic, if that's all right—"   
Ace interrupted his counterpart's words. "Of course it's all right for her to stay here. Rita, you're more than welcome to take refuge here in the Express. You can be assured Craig will **_not_** harm you while you're here."   
Rita stood up and shook the Magician's hand. "I don't know how to thank you, Mr. Cooper, but—"   
"Please, just call me Ace. I really don't mind."   
"Anyway, Ace, I don't know how to thank you and your friends for helping me like this."   
"Making sure you're safe is thanks enough right now."   
Just then, Angel contacted Ace via the wristwatch radio. "Ace, I have the results of Rita's body scan, and you may not like these pictures."   
"Put them on the screen here in the living room, Angel."   
"Right away."   
Up on the screen came first the scratch mark, then the cuts and bruises on Rita's face, the broken ribs and femur bone, and many marks on her back, resembling being hit by a belt.   
Ace was dismayed at the completed scan. "I can't believe one man would do something this . . . unspeakable, just because he wants to have everything done his way."   
Rita noted, "He thinks a woman's place is nowhere other than the home, and that her sole purpose is to serve the man of the house."   
"Whatever happened to the wedding vows?" asked a visibly upset Cosmo. "I mean, like, the 'to love and to hold, to honor and cherish' part?"   
"In honesty, I feel like I've been through hell and came back to life after learning you would be here."   
Ace noticed it was getting late. "It's been a long day, and we're not performing for a couple of days. Let's go on and get some sleep."   
"Good idea," Angie agreed. "I'm tired anyhow." She then walked away and went to her room to prepare for bed.   
Ace then turned to Rita. "You know where the guest room is. You can sleep in there as long as you need to."   
"Thank you, Ace. I feel sleep-deprived, especially after three months of the nightmare."   
"Rita, I'm going to tell you something. I've been very worried about Angie during that time. She's had dreams about blaming herself for what may have been happening to you, and I think after what you told, she may resort to that."   
"Oh, no. I don't want her to accuse herself. That's the last thing I want her to do."   
"I'll see what I can do to comfort her. In the meantime, are you going to be okay sleeping somewhere other than your home tonight?"   
"With Craig over there, that isn't my home right now. Thanks, Ace."   
Soon, all went to bed as they tried to make sense of this painful situation. 

In the middle of the night, Angie lay on the right side of her bed as she began to cry. "Why?" she whispered to herself. "Why did it have to be Aunt Rita? She deserves to live her life, after everything she's gone through. I could understand why she was controlling on me before; she just wanted to make sure I was safe. What's happening to her, though, is . . . wrong and immoral. I should have known something was wrong. It's my fault for not being there for her."   
Ace, on his bed in his room, was unable to sleep because he easily sensed his younger counterpart's anguish. He then closed his eyes and breathed deeply, reaching out to his "little sister." _"Kindred sister,"_ he thought to her.   
The younger magician continued to shed tears until she heard the warm, gentle mental voice of her mentor, friend, and big brother.   
_"Kindred sister,"_ she heard from Ace, _"I can feel the pain and sadness within your heart. Why are you blaming yourself for what happened to her? It's not your fault."_   
Angie tried her best to respond to him. _"I . . . I--"_   
_"Why don't we talk, mind-to-mind?"_   
_"Okay."_ Angie took herself into a deeper state of sleep and very softly said, "Mind-to-mind."   
_She soon found herself sitting on a park bench near a lighted lamppost amidst dense fog. She then noticed Ace approaching her. "Hi."_   
_ He then sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Angie, what's the matter?"_   
_ She faced him sadly. "Ace, I didn't listen to my heart. I should've known something was wrong with her, but I didn't trust my own instincts this time. I feel so ashamed."_   
_ "Don't be. There was no way of knowing Rita was trapped in this terrible predicament. You can't be everywhere, and you're in no way responsible for any of this. She was too frightened to try to escape from that man for a long time but then summoned her own courage to get away and come to us for help. What's important right now is that we give her some love and support because I think she may want to blame herself for being stuck in this situation."_   
_ "But . . . she didn't know about Craig being the monster for the first two months of the relationship."_   
_ "That's right, she didn't. However, she eventually saw him for the fiend he really was, like an illusion."_   
_ "In other words, he had his own magic which in this case has turned very dangerous. I want to protect Aunt Rita."_   
_ "We'll all protect her, Angie. That's a promise. However, we may have to be on guard ourselves."_   
_ "How come?"_   
_ "When Craig wakes up in the morning and discovers Rita not to be home, he'll be on the rampage for sure."_   
_ "Ah, I understand. We have to watch out for each other and make sure she doesn't get hurt again. Thanks, Ace. I'm sorry I had you worried again."_   
_ "That's all right. I can understand why you were so concerned, but I promise, Rita's safe with us."_   
_ "I'll go back to sleep now. Thanks, kindred brother."_   
_ "Anytime, Angie. If you ever need me, I'm a mere thought away."_   
_ As the two hugged each other, Angie felt reassured she and her friends would keep her relative safe from harm._   
Angie returned to the real world and slept soundly for the rest of the night. 

The next morning, the clouds had given way to the warmth of the sun as it began to rise over the capital city of Iowa.   
In her bed, Rita awakened from a very sound sleep for the first time in three months. She felt very comfortable, knowing she was safe in the home of the world's best magician and his friends.   
She stepped out of her room and made her way towards Angie's room when she was surprised by the appearance of a purplish pink pointed hologram. "Huh? Who, or what, are you?"   
The hologram said, "I am Angel, the computer which keeps the Magic Express in running order. You must not remember me. You saw me after Angie had transformed in front of you during your visit to Electro City."   
Rita then remembered seeing her niece's incredible metamorphosis from a young woman into a crimefighting magician. "Oh, I guess we didn't introduce each other before. I forgot she asked you to get the Magic Bike ready when she knew Ace and his friends were in danger that time. I've been so shaken by everything that memories have been somewhat blurry."   
"Right now, though, you shouldn't disturb Angie. She is in the middle of her morning meditation."   
"Of course, it must help her prepare for the day ahead."   
"Yes, and it also helps her become more adept to the magical powers within herself."   
Rita still had a hard time believing her own niece could tap into such an awesome power as the Magic Force. "I assume she learned this from Ace?"   
"You assume correctly, Mrs. Wisland."   
"How long before she's done with her meditating?"   
"It should be done in about 10 minutes."   
"Thanks, Angel. I won't bother her for now."   
As she walked by Cosmo's room, she failed to hear his door open. "Good morning, Mrs. Wisland."   
She accidentally jumped in fear and breathed heavily. She faced the experienced apprentice and said, "I'm sorry, Cosmo. I didn't mean to react that way. I've had enough fear for the slightest sound to make me go nuts."   
He did his best to make her feel better. "Aw, that's okay. After what you've had to suffer, I can understand why you're being very jumpy. Don't worry, though. You **_are_** safe here in the Magic Express, and we'll make sure you don't get hurt again."   
"Thanks, Cosmo. I feel a lot better, knowing I'm in safe shelter."   
Meanwhile, deep in meditation on her bed, Angie took herself back in time to talk with her parents about this troubling situation.   
_"Mom, Dad, why is it that sometimes a man believes a woman's place is nowhere but the house to serve him?"_   
_ Her father Robert had a look of shock on his face. "What!? You mean to tell me Rita's being treated in this manner? How inhumane!"_   
_ "I agree," said Nancy, Angie's mother. "Rita had her reasons to be controlling on you before, but this is terrible. She has the right to live her life to the fullest, and now it's being taken away from her."_   
_ "This doesn't make sense," Angie noted in confusion. "This is the 21st Century, right?"_   
_ "That's right, sweetie," Robert replied quickly. "Women have come so far in the last two centuries, thanks to the brilliant efforts of women such as Harriet Tubman, Florence Nightengale, Clara Barton, Indira Gandhi, Billie Jean King, and countless others."_   
_ Nancy put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Unfortunately, some men to this day believe the only place a woman should be is at home and serving him at every request. The times may have changed, but attitudes are far harder to adjust. Fortunately, Robert was never like this."_   
_ "I'm glad I wasn't that kind of man. I respected Nancy with dignity and pride, and if we didn't agree on something, we would talk about the problem instead of me saying, 'I'm the man of the house; I'm right.' The way this man's treating Rita is so . . . so . . ."_   
_ "Stupid? My friends and I agree this is wrong."_   
_ "Oh, so you're all doing your part to help her, right?"_   
_ "Of course, Dad. Aunt Rita's safe here in the Magic right now. However, the moment Craig Rutherford wakes up, he may go into a fit of rage upon discovering she's not there to serve him."_   
_ "Okay, sweetie. You and your friends do what you can to ensure she doesn't go back into his clutches."_   
_ "We will, Dad. I need to wake up now so I can make breakfast for everyone."_   
_ Nancy smiled at Angie. "We understand. You try to have a good day, okay?"_   
_ "I will. Bye, Mom and Dad."_   
Angie awakened from her meditative trance and made her way out of her room to the kitchen. "I think omelettes and French toast will do just fine this morning."   
She went to the kitchen and found her aunt already making breakfast. "Aunt Rita, you don't have to do this for us."   
"It's the least I can do for the kindness you and your friends have given me. Besides, I still feel guilty about the way I treated you when I tried to take you away from them before." Rita then started to cry.   
Angie hugged her relative with pure love. "Aunt Rita, I'm not angry with you. Remember, I forgave you only if you were able to forgive yourself for Eric's accident. Ace, Cosmo, Zina, and I are here for you now, and we will keep you safe, I promise."   
"Thank you, Angie. I'm so lucky to have such a loving person for a niece, and you're the right type of person to be gifted with magic."   
Angie released the hug and said, "If you can finish those omelettes, I'll do the French toast. Sound okay to you?"   
"It sure does." Rita then went to finish up her part of breakfast as Angie started her end. 

About ten miles away, at Rita's house on the suburbs of Des Moines, a gentleman with brown eyes and graying black hair woke up from a seemingly sound sleep. After sitting up on the bed and stretching his arms, he yelled, "Rita! Rita! Get your butt over here! It's time for my breakfast!"   
He did not get any response from her. "Rita!? When I call you, you'd better get your behind here! Now hurry it up!"   
Still no answer came from her.   
He quickly jumped out of bed and ran to her room. There, he found what he thought was Rita. "Okay, woman. I said for you to get up and get me breakfast and—" He pulled the covers from her bed and found only extra pillows. **_"Damn it!"_** he shouted angrily. "How dare she! She took off on me! I'll teach her to leave me behind my back! Her place is here and here only to serve me! I'll find her if it's the last thing I do!"   
The angry man quickly changed clothes and got out to his car. With the engine running full throttle and tires screeching, he immediately took off to find her. "That wench will not get away from me, and I think I know how to get her back to me in no time." He then decided to go to the Des Moines Police Department. 

Back at the Magic, all had finished breakfast when Ace and Angie decided to begin practice for the new act they would perform a couple of nights later at Barnstormer Arena, the city's new sports complex to host various sporting events, including state championship games for high school football, baseball, and soccer.   
Angie asked Rita if she wanted to watch them practice. Rita was a bit apprehensive, but Angie assured her there was nothing dangerous about this run through.   
In the preparation for the performance, Angie started her practice by concentrating on five 16-pound bowling balls. Her body beginning to glow in her light-blue aura, she slowly extended her arms outward and then to the sides. In a matter of seconds, all five bowling balls were two feet in the air, and they all kept getting higher and higher.   
Rita was amazed by her niece's accomplishment. _"She's incredible,"_ she thought. _"Angie has become so skilled with her magical powers since I last saw her. Her heart is the source of her magic, which saved my life when I almost got crushed by those beams as Sonny Boy Surge's hideout was collapsing."_ She recalled that time back in Electro City when she followed her niece to the scene of trouble and accidentally got her foot caught in a hole as she tried to escape from the falling cosmetics plant.   
When Angie put the five bowling balls back into place, Rita then asked a question. "Um, I know I shouldn't be interrupting, but what happened to that guy who helped me out, um, Shackles, wasn't it?"   
Ace remembered, "Oh, yes, Shackles. He was given a medal of courage by Captain Friedrichs, and Vega convinced the judge to take one year off his sentence. In fact, he's been on such good behavior, he'll be out on parole in about a month or so."   
"That's wonderful news. I guess it's true for people being able to change. I did it, and apparently so has Shackles."   
"And so did I," added Ace. "I used to be a juvenile delinquent myself, but I got help from Vega."   
Cosmo then entered the room. "I was also a delinquent, until Ace took me in."   
Rita was surprised. "Both of you were troublemakers yourselves?"   
Both gentlemen nodded.   
"It takes all types." Rita then smiled. "It's nice to know both of you were willing to turn your lives around and become better people."   
Angie grinned at her relative. "You've become better, too, Aunt Rita. Don't leave yourself out of this group. I'm just happy to be surrounded by good people."   
"Now, shall we get back to practice?" Ace asked happily.   
"Sure thing, Ace."   
The two magicians returned to their preparation run, with Rita and Cosmo both watching intently. 

The gentleman who sought to find Rita went into the downtown police station. "Excuse me, but I need some help."   
The working officer wanted to get some information. "Okay, what's your name?"   
"Craig Rutherford. I'd like to report a person kidnapped."   
"Okay, Mr. Rutherford. Can you tell me what happened?"   
"All right. My girlfriend, Rita Wisland, was taken from her bed last night at her house. When I went to her room to check on her, she was gone."   
"Very well, Mr. Rutherford. We'll see what we can do at our end. I'll get Lieutenant Daria Weinke to help you on this case. She's the best when it comes to missing and kidnapped people."   
Craig could not believe he would have to get help from a woman. "No! I want a man to help me on this case, not a stupid woman! All she's going to do is hide Rita even further from me. I guess I'll have to make due."   
He soon entered Lt. Weinke's office and saw a fairly young woman, about early 30s and with red hair and brown eyes. "Daria Weinke?"   
"Yes. Please come in."   
Shaking hands, Craig eventually took a seat in front of the lieutenant. "Um, Lieutenant, I need your help. My girlfriend Rita Wisland was kidnapped last night, and I'm very worried about her."   
Daria was looking at him carefully. _I can tell he's lying already. The way he's sounding, he wants me to think he's a victim in this mess. I also notice he doesn't like the fact I'm taking this case just because I'm a woman. How rude. I'll just play along with him for now.>_   
She smiled at him with an innocent face. "Okay, Mr. Rutherford, I'll help you to locate Rita."   
"No, first things first. I want to do a press conference to let people know what's going on."   
"Are you sure you want to do this?"   
"Yes, I do, please."   
"Very well. We'll do the press conference at 11 a.m. Fair enough?"   
"Sure thing, Lieutenant. That'll work for me. I want to find her badly."   
_I can't do anything as long as you're not caught in the act. Rest assured, though, I think Rita's safer somewhere else right now.>_   
At exactly 11 a.m., the press conference was under way, with Craig standing at the podium. "I do not want the people of this city to panic, but Rita Wisland is in the hands of someone dangerous, and please, if you see her in any way, contact the police immediately. She has to be found, and I care about her with all my heart."   
At the Magic Express, Ace, Rita, Cosmo, Angie, and Zina all watched the press conference, which left Rita in complete anger.   
"I don't believe that jerk! He's trying to make everyone believe something's happened to him, when _I'm_ the victim of this matter. Ace, where's the phone? I'd like to contact Daria Weinke herself."   
"Who's she?" asked a curious Cosmo.   
"She's the lieutenant of the Des Moines Police Department and a specialist in terms of finding missing people. Some people say she has this little gift of her own. I don't know about you, but I'm not about to let that creep of a man control my life anymore!"   
"In that case," said Angie as she levitated the phone to her hand. "Here, use this, Aunt Rita."   
Rita took the phone and immediately contacted the police. "Hello? Yes, I'd like to speak directly with Lieutenant Daria Weinke please." 


	2. Part 2

Controlling Substance

Part 2   


  


About 20 minutes after Rita made her call to the police, there was a knock on the door of the Magic Express.   
"Angel, who is it?" asked a curious Ace.   
"I believe it is Lieutenant Weinke."   
"I'll answer the door myself." He then went to the front door, and as it opened there revealed a woman in her early 30s with brown eyes and red hair. "Lieutenant Daria Weinke?"   
"Yes, and you must be the famous Magician, Ace Cooper, right?"   
"Indeed. Please, come in and feel welcome."   
"Thank you." As she walked into Ace's home, she started feeling the emotions within him. _He is the greatest magician in the world, yet I can sense some torment in his soul. A troubled and regretful past, and he tries so hard to keep it hidden, except for his closest friends. I also know he has no problems with a female lieutenant like Mr. Rutherford. I think I'll like being around here.>_   
Ace started to develop some strange feeling within his mind. _"I know I'm picking up Angie's thoughts, but now I can suddenly tell what Lieutenant Weinke is thinking. How come?"_   
As soon as they came into the living room, Ace had made the introductions with Cosmo, Zina, Angel, Angie, and Rita. Then, Daria noticed Angie and Rita. "Um, Mrs. Wisland?"   
Rita looked up and knew immediately whom it was. "Lieutenant Weinke, hello."   
"Hi. I'm sorry I had to be seen with Craig Rutherford, but he gave me no choice. Fortunately, the captain already knows what's going on and wants me on this case, period. It was nice to talk with you over the phone. Are you okay?"   
"Not really, in all honesty."   
Daria sat down to Rita's left and took hold of her hands. Closing her eyes, she softly said, "I can feel the pain, the anguish, the fear of what you've had to suffer at his hands for so long. You're too frightened to even go back to your own home right now, and I frankly don't blame you in any way."   
Angie felt something within her heart. "Um, Lieutenant? I don't understand how, but I can feel something coming from you, and apparently, Ace has felt it as well."   
Daria stood up and was straightforward with her response. "I guess you both can feel something within me because you have some psychic ability. You see, I have **_empathic_** powers."   
"You can feel the emotions of others around you," said a surprised Ace. "That's why Angie and I were able to sense something about you."   
"Yes. People with psychic and empathic ability can sometimes come across each other and be able to read minds and feel hearts." She then closed her eyes and began to glow in a sea-green aura of light. _ I sense a strong and powerful bond of friendship between both of you. Your magical powers have brought about this special link, and you both care for each other as though you were truly a brother and a sister. Your paths were different as you grew up, but now the paths have come together out of love and friendship._   
_ Ace, I know you still struggle from time to time about your past as a criminal under a ruthless crime boss, but you have been able to count on your closest friends to help you when you're feeling troubled.>_   
_ "That is true,"_ Ace thought to her. _"When I'm not comfortable about something, I can confide in my best friends about my emotions."_   
_As for you, Angela Jacobs, your past has been filled with personal tragedy. You're still dealing with the pain of losing your parents in a terrible accident. I remember vividly the pain you suffered that night. I felt the anguish when you learned your parents were gone forever from your life. Those two road rage drivers are behind bars for the rest of their lives, but for over five years you felt completely alone. Then, you found Ace and his friends and were able to open your heart with your hurt feelings and discover the magic within yourself.>_   
_ "I owe so much to him for what he's done for me,"_ Angie thought with near tears in her eyes. _"I don't feel alone anymore because of Ace and the others. He really is like a big brother to me."_   
_I can see why you care for him so much, but at one point you feared you were getting in his way. Why?>_   
_ "I thought I had to do everything for everyone, and I felt I was interfering with the lives of my friends. It took the Magic Express heading on a collision course with a festival to help me realize I can't love others unless I can love myself."_   
Rita wondered why the room was so silent. "Um, am I missing something here?"   
Ace, Angie, and Daria opened their eyes and realized she was in a room of people with some psychic powers.   
"Oops," said Ace as he blushed a little, "sorry, Rita. When you have two telepaths and an empath in the same room, the situation can get a little strange."   
Daria had a light laugh herself. "This is kind of odd. As for you, Cosmo, I feel you're just as confused as Rita about dealing with three people with some psychic ability."   
"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm feeling right now," Cosmo said while blushing.   
"Seriously, though, Rita's safety must be our top priority right now."   
Angie nodded in agreement. "Right, Lieutenant."   
"Please, I'd rather be called Daria. Even the police chief calls me that."   
Rita smiled as she knew Daria would also help in making sure of her safety. "I'm so grateful to all of you for helping me in this time of trouble."   
"Glad we could do it, Rita. No one has the right to force his will on others, even if the intentions are noble. However, in this case, these are definitely not the noble intentions of a gentleman; they're the plans of a monster."   
"What should I do in the meantime?"   
"Stay here as often as possible. If you have to go out, make certain you take someone with you because Craig's determined to find you, and he'll wait for just the right moment to strike." Daria pondered something else. "Um, would he be at your house right now?"   
"No. Normally, I'd be home cooking his lunch, but considering I'm not there this time, he's probably going to have take-out on his way to work at the health club. Why do you ask?"   
"Because I would like to go to your house. Maybe I can get some evidence there to link him to your constant assaults."   
"Um, Lieu—I mean, Daria," stated Angie, "may I go with you? I haven't seen her home in so long, and, well . . ."   
"I understand, Angie. Of course you can come. I don't mind at all."   
Ace, Cosmo, Zina, and Angel agreed to keep Rita company in the Express while Angie and Daria went up to her house. 

Within the hour, Angie and Daria were at the door of Rita's own home.   
However, the second Angie touched the doorknob, she suddenly had a flash in her mind. "What's going on?"   
"Angie, what's the matter?" asked a concerned Daria.   
"I don't know. I-I can see this image." She then closed her eyes to concentrate. As the image became clearer in her mind, she said, "The door's been booby-trapped . . . with a gun. My telemetric power must be working again."   
"Again?" Daria questioned with curiosity.   
"Yes. This power came to light for the first time when I was able to do something for a little girl's ghost a few days before Halloween. My friends and I were able to find that missing arm and help put her spirit at peace."   
"How intriguing. Here, though, it's obvious Craig will do anything to keep himself from being caught. It's an old trick where he ties one end of a piece of string to the inside doorknob and the other to the trigger of a gun or rifle. We have to get in there."   
"Leave that to me, Daria." Angie quickly went to a nearby window to see the full triggering mechanism. Putting her right hand forward, she focused on burning the string without pulling the trigger to the gun. In a matter of seconds, the wire disconnected safely. "It's okay to go in now."   
The lieutenant shook her head in awe. "Wow, being a magician has its perks, doesn't it?"   
"I guess so. Say, while we're here, could I get some of Aunt Rita's clothes to take to her?"   
"Not a bad idea. After all, you probably don't have too many clothes to spare at the Magic Express, right?"   
Angie had a good-hearted laugh with Daria's joke. "Yeah, exactly."   
As the two women went through the house, Daria used her fingerprint kit to find some kind of physical evidence that could be used against Craig while Angie looked around the house in curiosity.   
She went upstairs and into the room where years ago her aunt had her locked away in trying to keep her safe. "This room has so many haunting memories," the younger magician said to herself. "Aunt Rita made sure I couldn't get outside, but she had her reasons of doing so. I feel so . . . regretful about the way I had treated her when I was ten." She then sat on the bed and began to shed tears.   
In the living room, Daria could sense Angie's hurting heart. _Angie, listen to me. What happened in the past between you and your aunt is behind you now. You and she have made amends, and you must be able to move on away from those troubled times. Don't let those past memories haunt you for the rest of your life. Continue to go forward in your path. I promise, you'll be better off if you do.>_   
Angie knew her new friend was right. She dried her eyes and thought back to her, _"Thanks, Daria. I have to come to terms with my past to live on through today and the future. Any luck finding clues?"_   
_ No, not yet. I'm still looking.>_   
_ "I'll come down and join you as soon as I get some spare clothes for Aunt Rita from her room."_ She finished her task and went downstairs to help Daria in her search.   
Upon coming across a vanity in the hallway leading to the living room, she touched the table and something else, which led to another flash in her mind. "Ohhh," she stated in shock.   
Daria ran up to her. "Angie, what's going on?"   
"I just . . . put my hand on this belt and saw something."   
"Okay, here's what I want you to do. Pick up the belt and tell me what you see in your impressions."   
"But, if this is a piece of crucial evidence, my fingerprints will be all over it."   
The lieutenant then gave her a pair of vinyl gloves. "Would this help?"   
"Sure could." Angie then put the gloves on and started focusing.   
"All right now. Just concentrate on the belt and tell me what you can see."   
Breathing deeply to focus on the leather belt in her hands, she started noticing frightening images in her mind. "I can see . . . Aunt Rita, being hit over and over again with this belt. I can also hear her screaming in pain and agony as she hears Craig's angry voice."   
_She saw Craig standing over her back and slashing the belt on her over and over again. After some cursing, he yelled, "You'll learn that **I **am the person in charge here, and if you go against me in any way, I'll keep doing this until you bleed! Do I make myself clear on that!?"_   
_ "Okay! Okay! I'll do what you say, now, please, I beg you, let me stand up."_   
_ Craig grabbed Rita's arm and forced her to stand up. "Thank you for saying the word 'please.' At least I'll go easy when you say that properly to me."_   
_ Rita stood up and calmly asked, "Can I drop my flowers off at Eric's grave? I'm way behind and—"_   
_ He responded by backhanding a slap to her face. "Why don't you forget about your stupid son!? He's long gone, and you don't need to worry about him anymore."_   
_ Her eyes filled with tears. "How could you say that? He was my only son, and I will **never** forget the memories I had with him."_   
_ Craig grabbed her by the throat. "You don't **ever** talk to me in that tone! You do what I say, and that's the end of it!" He then let her go. "You'd better be ready for bed in five minutes! If you're not ready in that time, you get another whippin'."_   
Angie opened her eyes with fear. "I've seen enough. I can't watch any more of this."   
"It's okay," said Daria trying to comfort her. "What affects one in the family can affect the others, too, when violence is involved. I'm going to call the police chief and tell him about this evidence. Is there anything else we can use?"   
"Yeah, Angel's complete scans, but they're back at the Magic."   
"No problem, I'll just ask him to meet us there." Daria then went to the phone to contact her superior.   
At police headquarters, a gentleman in his mid 50s and with blue eyes and graying hair answered the telephone in his office. "Police headquarters, Captain Raymond Starker speaking."   
"It's Lieutenant Weinke, sir. I may have some crucial evidence to link Craig Rutherford to the history of assault on Rita Wisland, and there's even more evidence at the Magic Express."   
"Ace Cooper's home? Oh, I forgot he has a sophisticated computer system. I assume you want me to meet you there, right?"   
"Yes, sir. Rita's taken shelter there."   
"Okay, I'll meet you in 30 minutes at the Magic Express."   
After hanging up the phone, Daria looked at Angie. "Let's head back to the Express. Captain Starker's on his way there to meet us."   
"Um, is the captain anything like—"   
"Oh, no. Both of us know about ol' Friedrichs and his bad attitude towards you and your friends for being able to handle cases quicker than he could."   
"Am I glad for that. It seems every police chief we meet is far more friendly than Friedrichs. Let's go."   
Angie and Daria left Rita's home and quickly made their way back to the Magic Express. 

When they returned, Ace came up to Angie immediately. "Your telemetry kicked in again, twice?"   
"Yeah, it did. It looks like this power will be here to stay for me."   
"Who knows? It may actually be a help in this case. Don't be afraid of this new power you have. It'll take time to learn your true potential in that aspect."   
"I know, but we can't use that as evidence to put Craig away."   
Within 30 minutes, Captain Starker made it to the door of the Magic Express and knocked on its door.   
Daria answered the door. "Glad you could make it here, Chief."   
"So, this is Ace Cooper's home?"   
"Yes, it is. Come in; the others are in the living room."   
Capt. Starker made his way to the room where everyone had gathered, and Ace made the proper introductions.   
"Okay, Lieutenant Weinke said you have some more evidence to link Craig Rutherford to the assault on Rita here."   
"Yes, we do," said Ace. "Come into the computer room and we'll show you."   
There, Angel analyzed the leather belt and the scan of the belt marks on Rita's back. "This is the right belt, Ace. It has been used on numerous occasions as a weapon of control on Rita."   
"These are crucial pieces of evidence all right," said Starker. "Unfortunately, we still can't do anything yet."   
Cosmo was dismayed by the captain's statement. "What do you mean we can't do anything!? We have the evidence."   
"Yes, we do," said Rita. "Problem is, here in Iowa, the person must be caught in the act before we can do anything to him."   
"She's right, Cosmo," added Angie. "My telemetric impressions would certainly never count as evidence, physical or circumstantial."   
"Oh, okay. Sorry, Captain. I didn't know law here's just a little different than in Electro City."   
"That's quite all right, young man. I completely understand. In the meantime, Rita, do you have anywhere you must go?"   
"Yes. I must pick up my bouquet of red and white roses to place at Eric's grave, and I wouldn't be surprised if my florist has been worried about me for the last three months."   
"In that case, you need to do two things: Put on a disguise and take someone with you. The last thing we need is Craig to recognize you and get his chance to strike."   
Angie faced Starker and said, "I'll volunteer to go with Aunt Rita. After all, I've never seen Eric's grave."   
"Good idea, Miss Jacobs. Lieutenant, I want you to stay with Ace Cooper and his friends for now. I'm giving you sole responsibility of this case because you're the best qualified for this type of crime."   
"Yes, sir. I'll do the best I can on this one."   
Angie took her aunt into her room and figured out a way to disguise her and keep her safe from Craig while they would pick up the bouquet.   
Starker then contacted the florist Rita normally used to get her flowers and noted a password would be used for the florist to recognize Rita.   
When Rita came out, she wore a red-haired wig and sunglasses to keep her identity a secret.   
"Wow," said Daria. "I almost couldn't recognize you in that disguise."   
Starker then came up to Rita. "Okay, I've contacted your florist, and he'll identify you by secret password. Good enough?"   
"Yes, it is. Thanks for your help, Captain. Let's go, Angie."   
"Sure thing, Aunt Rita."   
"As for me, I'll head back to headquarters and see what other info I can find on Mr. Craig Rutherford."   
Ace nodded. "If you want our help, we'll be glad to assist."   
"Thanks, Mr. Cooper. I think your help will most definitely be appreciated." Starker then left the Express to return to the police station.   
A few minutes later, Rita and Angie left on the Magic Bike to head for the florist. 

At the health club, the fellow employees were trying to console Craig in his "troubled" times, since he fooled almost everyone into thinking he was an innocent victim of a horrible crime.   
However, across the street, he noticed the Magic Bike parking in front of the florist shop and seeing two women come off the vehicle. One had light brown hair while the other had red, but something made Craig very suspicious. _"Hmm, I wonder why two women are going to get flowers, unless . . ."_   
He notified his supervisor he would be going on a quick break to go across the street.   
Inside the shop, the redhead came up to the florist and said, "If the rain in Spain fell mainly on the plain—"   
"The plain would end up being washed out," the florist completed. "Am I glad to see you, ma'am. I was very worried about you."   
"I'm sorry, Renaldo, it's just that I've been having a bit of a struggle for the last few months. Until three months ago, I hadn't missed that day of the month of leaving flowers at my son's grave. Do you have the usual?"   
"Of course, my dear. I'll get them ready for you in a few minutes."   
Angie said, "Listen, I'm going to take a look around here. Will you be all right over here?"   
"Don't worry, Angie. There are security cameras everywhere, so if Craig dares to show his face, I'll lure him to the camera, where he'll be caught."   
Angie took off for another part of the store, leaving Rita at the counter.   
Just then, Craig walked in. "Um, excuse me, Miss."   
"Yes," she said, looking behind her. "Oh, I'm sorry."   
"It's no problem," Craig said as he grabbed the wig and sunglasses, "Rita, my darling!"   
Rita tried to run for a nearby security camera, but Craig was able to stop her in a hurry.   
"You're not going anywhere, wench!" he screamed angrily. "You won't get me near any security cameras because I know where they all are, and I've made sure the main one wasn't working at all. Now, you're coming with me!"   
"Angie, help me!"   
The younger magician heard her aunt's cry for help and ran to the scene. "Okay, creep, let her go!"   
"No woman tells me what to do! Is that understood?"   
"Ha, we'll see about that! Cover your eyes, quick!"   
As soon as Rita did what her niece asked, Angie sent a blinding flash of light at Craig, making him unable to see anything.   
She then controlled his left arm holding her aunt and released the grip. "Come on, Aunt Rita, let's go! That blinding effect won't last for too long."   
They ran immediately back to the Magic Bike and took off to find a hiding place. Angie knew right away she could not lead him back to the Magic Express. "We can't go home right now, it's too dangerous."   
"Where can we go?"   
"You know the city better than I do."   
"Okay, let's go to the cemetery where Eric's grave is. That should give us some shelter for the moment."   
"Tell me where to go, and I'll take us there."   
In the space of less than 10 minutes, the two ladies came across the Wildfield Memorial Cemetery, where Eric Wisland had been laid to rest more than 13 years earlier.   
They got off of the bike and went up to the gravesite for Eric.   
"Here it is," Rita noted sadly. "This is Eric's burial place."   
Angie kneeled down and looked at it. She was saddened to see the grave of her little cousin, the one she never got to meet. "So, this is where Eric lies in peace now, huh?"   
"Yes, it is. It's still painful to see it sometimes."   
Angie talked to the grave like she was really speaking with Eric. "Hello, Eric. I'm sorry I never got the chance to meet you, but your mother was a truly kind and caring mother. She always kept the safety of the other children in mind, and you should be proud of her for keeping the rest of us in line, even when she overdid it sometimes."   
Rita did not resent the remark, for Angie was telling the truth. "I think Eric would understand. He knows I'm getting a lot better, and I have friends and family who do care about me."   
However, they could not stay for long, as Craig's car was approaching.   
"We've got to hide," said Angie.   
"Our only chance is to split up. Can you do something in the meantime?"   
"I can try, but try to keep him away from you as long as you can."   
As the two went in different directions, Craig came out of his car and yelled, "You can run, Rita, but you can't hide from me! As for you, you good-for-nothing accomplice, you're going to pay for interfering with my life!"   
"What do you mean _your_ life!?" Angie screamed. "You make yourself happy by controlling another woman? You're no man, you're a monster!"   
Craig did not take that comment very well. "No woman has the right to ever call me a monster! I am a real man, and a woman's place will **_never_** be anywhere else but the home to do exactly as I say!"   
Meanwhile, back at the Magic Express, Ace, Cosmo, and Daria were each enjoying a cup of hot cocoa.   
Suddenly, Daria said, "Ace, I felt something awful just now."   
"So did I, Daria." Ace closed his eyes and thought to his younger counterpart, _"Angie, Daria and I can both sense you in some kind of trouble. What's wrong?"_   
Angie heard the psychic call from her friend. _"Craig saw under Aunt Rita's disguise and almost took her, but I was able to stop him and get her away. Right now, though, we're stuck at the cemetery."_   
_ Do what you can to keep him busy, Angie. Ace and I will find you and see if we can help.>_   
_ "Okay, Daria, but hurry. We can't keep hiding for long here."_   
Ace turned to Cosmo. "You stay here with Zina for now. We've got to rescue Angie and Rita before it's too late."   
"You got it, dude. Keep me posted."   
In the meantime, Rita and her niece ran everywhere around the cemetery to keep Craig from finding them.   
However, Angie hid behind a mausoleum, and Craig was able to grab her from behind and put a small towel over her mouth.   
"This chloroform should keep you quiet for quite some time, little girl," he said in a truly evil tone of voice. "You won't get in my way ever again."   
Angie soon fainted and fell to the ground almost completely unconscious. _"Ace . . . Daria . . . need . . . help . . . losing . . ."_   
In the Magic Racer, both Ace and Daria heard Angie's telepathic cry for help, but then lost contact.   
"I can no longer hear her thoughts," the Magician said in concern. "I should still be able to find her by her heartbeat, though. You take the controls, Daria."   
"Right." She then took over driving the Racer.   
Ace closed his eyes and felt from his heart as he tried desperately to find his younger counterpart. _"Angie, help me find you. Open your heart of love and kindness."_ His body was surrounded in violet light as he tried to lead Daria to the cemetery.   
There, Rita hid behind her son's tombstone but was grabbed by the hair by Craig!   
"Now, you worthless excuse of a woman," he angrily said, "you will pay for defying me, disobeying me, and leaving me the way you did! I'll take you somewhere that absolutely **_no one_** will ever find you at all!"   
In the process of being dragged toward his car, Rita tried to scream out desperately. "Help! Help me!"   
"Shut up, wench!" he yelled as he used the chloroform on Rita. After passing out he said, "You don't ever yell like that again! I am the man in control, and you will do what I say!"   
He then placed her into the back seat of his car and drove away.   
Minutes later, Ace and Daria arrived at the cemetery, which suddenly became eerily quiet.   
"She's got to be here somewhere," Ace said in worry. "I feel her heart to be nearby."   
Daria then came up with an idea. "Why don't we both try to get through to her? It may lead us to Angie and Rita."   
"Sounds like a plan. Now, close your eyes and concentrate on Angie's heart."   
The pair concentrated their hearts on finding the younger magician and hopefully her aunt.   
_Ace, I can pick up only Angie in the immediate area. I don't sense Rita anywhere.>_   
_ "If that's true, then . . . Craig has Rita. Right now, let's focus our powers on finding Angie."_   
On the ground Angie was still barely conscious. _"Ace . . . Daria . . . help . . . me."_   
The two searchers opened their eyes.   
"Ace, did you—"   
"Yes, I heard. Angie's got to be very close by." He then yelled out, "Angie, where are you?"   
Daria then noticed light brown hair near a mausoleum. "Oh, my God! There she is!"   
They immediately ran to where she had laid on the ground.   
Ace could smell a foul substance. "That fiend used chloroform on both of them. We need to get Angie back to the Express fast."   
"Okay. You take her in your car, and I'll take the Magic Bike back."   
Ace carried Angie in his arms back to the Racer, and soon both took off in the vehicles back to the Magic Express. 

An hour later, Angie was revitalized with Angel's energy scanners.   
She slowly awakened to see her friends around her. "Ace . . . Cosmo . . . Daria? Where am I?"   
The Magician said, "You're back home. Are you all right?"   
"I think so. What about . . . Aunt Rita?" She suddenly jumped up and said, "Where's Aunt Rita? Why isn't she here?"   
Daria had to tell the truth. "I'm afraid . . . Craig kidnapped your aunt. I'm sorry."   
"No," Angie said in trying to shake her head in denial. "No, it can't be. How could I have lost her!? Here I am with these magical powers, and I couldn't even protect her at all!" She then jumped out of the bed and ran in tears to her room to lock herself away.   
Both Ace and Daria could sense the deep pain within her heart.   
Daria put her head down in shame. "I'm sorry, Ace. I feel a little responsible for this."   
"It's not your fault, Daria. You did the best you could, but Craig has proven to be a very cunning character."   
In her room, Angie was crying very hard. "I'm a total failure," she said tearfully. "I was supposed to protect Aunt Rita, and I let her down. I let Ace down, I let Daria down, and I let **_everyone_** down!"   
Ace and Daria stood outside her room and tried to think their way to her.   
_"Leave me alone, guys,"_ Angie thought in anger as she tried to put up a mental shield against them.   
_Angie, please, don't deal with this pain alone. It's not your fault. We're here to help you, not hurt you.>_   
_ "I've let all of you down! **It is my fault!**"_   
Ace then communicated with Angie. _"Angie, you can't blame yourself for this. Craig was just more clever and knew what to do."_   
_ "But my stupid curiosity about the flowers got the better of me, and he was able to take advantage of my mistake!"_   
_ We all make mistakes, Angie. We're not perfect. Placing the blame on yourself will never make the problem go away. It will keep eating away at your heart and soul until it's too late.>_   
Angie still had anger in her heart when she suddenly heard two other voices from her deepest self.   
_"Angie," said the voice of her mother. "Please, listen to what Ace and Daria are telling you."_   
_ "How can I? I let you down, too."_   
_ Her father then stated, "I agree with Nancy. You can't be angry at yourself for what happened to Rita. You did the best you possibly could to protect her. The only person you're letting down is you. Your magical powers are a great gift to have, but sometimes even that can't do everything you want it to do, which includes being able to look after the people you care about. Remember what happened to us?"_   
_ "Yes, I do, and I wonder if I should have been in the car with you that night."_   
_ "No, sweetie. The hand of fate and a load of homework kept you from joining us. I think maybe a higher power wanted you to stay home that night and do that homework so you could live on and experience life. There are times in life when it can be time to go, and you can't control everything. The important thing is this: You are not alone anymore. You have friends who care about you so much while you give that love back to them._   
_ "Now, please, we beg you, don't deal with this problem by yourself. Let Ace and Daria help you out. You'll feel better if you tell your feelings to them instead of holding them all inside your heart."_   
_ Angie felt calmer about the situation. "You're right, Dad. I need to stop feeling sorry for myself and let them come into my heart to help me. Thanks. You, too, Mom."_   
_ Nancy smiled. "We'll always be in your heart if you ever need us, but don't forget your friends in reality, for they can help, too."_   
Angie dried her eyes and looked up at the door. "Come in, guys."   
The second the door opened, she ran up to them and gave a loving hug. "I'm sorry, Ace. You, too, Daria. I didn't mean to—"   
"It's all right, Angie," Ace said calmly. "You care about your aunt so much and are willing to do anything to protect her, but you can't accuse yourself of failing because you did the best you possibly could."   
Daria agreed. "You're a very special person with a truly compassionate heart of love and kindness. If there were more people like you, the world would be a much better place for all of us."   
"Thanks. Now, what can we do to find Aunt Rita? We have no idea where she and Craig are at this point, and I can't track her telepathically."   
"Maybe you can't track her, but I can track her another way."   
"How?"   
"I need to call Captain Starker. Can I borrow Angel?"   
"Sure," Ace answered in slight confusion.   
Daria then called her boss. "Captain Starker, I need to make a request."   
"What is it, Lieutenant?"   
"I must request permission to use my other special power."   
Starker immediately grew worried. "It's very risky, Daria. Are you sure you want to do this?"   
"It's our only hope in finding Rita alive. I have to do this."   
"I understand, Daria. Just . . . be careful."   
"I will. Thanks, Captain."   
After the line disconnected, all the others in the room were very curious.   
"What did you mean," started Ace, "when you said you had to use your **_other_** special power?"   
"Let me put it to you this way: I also have the capability of **_astral travel_**."   
Cosmo became perplexed by that sentence. "Um, this may sound stupid, but what is astral travel?"   
In assurance Angie answered, "I've heard of it. Daria, are you able to create some light around yourself and separate—"   
"From my physical body and travel in flight consciously even though I'm here physically, yes. However, I've only used this ability on very few occasions, and when I come back, I'm severely weakened."   
"How come Captain Starker believes strongly in your powers?" Ace questioned.   
"Because . . . I used my empathic and astral powers to save his granddaughter a few years ago."   
"Wait a minute. I remember hearing a story about a little girl who was kidnapped here in Des Moines. You were one of the heroes of her dramatic rescue."   
"Yes, but there was more than that. Ace, Angie, close your eyes while I tell the story with mental pictures."   
The two magicians did so and began to see Daria's thoughts. 

_In his office, Capt. Starker was working on his papers when he heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"_   
_ "It's Corporal Weinke, sir. May I come in?"_   
_ "Come in, Weinke."_   
_ She did so and closed the door behind her. "Listen, sir, I know you're trying to work hard and all, but I can feel the pain within your heart and soul because of your granddaughter's kidnapping."_   
_ "Is this some joke?" he asked angrily._   
_ "No, sir, it's not. Please, give me your hand."_   
_ He reluctantly did so and immediately felt something powerful within Daria. "You can tell how I'm feeling deep inside?"_   
_ Daria's body began to glow in sea green. "Yes, I sense you want to blame yourself for what happened to her, but rest assured this is not your fault in any way. I want to help you to get her back, but to do so, you must first trust me and second not tell anyone else about this or my other power."_   
_ "This isn't all you can do?"_   
_ "No, sir. Let me show you." She then closed her eyes and quickly fell into a deep state of sleep. _Astral body,>_ she thought, _come forth now.>   
_ Starker became appalled when he saw a second Daria appear and float above his corporal. This Daria was more translucent but still very visible._   
_ The astral Daria then looked at him. "I have the power of projecting my astral self and can fly through the area very quickly. I'll be able to find your granddaughter with my empathic powers. Will you let me?"_   
_ Starker could not believe his eyes but decided to agree. "If you can do it this way, Corporal, I won't doubt your powers. Go for it."_   
_ The astral Daria took off out the window and searched the city for the chief's young relative. _Deanna,>_ she thought with her eyes closed, _open your heart to me and let me find you.>   
_ Concentrating on the fear and loneliness of the little girl, her sense grew stronger as she was nearing a building in a bad section of the city. On the second floor of a building on West Herring Street, she had found Deanna locked away in a room._   
_ "Deanna," she whispered, "Deanna, look out here."_   
_ The little girl became frightened._   
_ "Don't be afraid of me, Deanna. Your grandfather's doing everything he can to rescue you, and I'm helping, too. We'll get you out of there as fast as we can, but you have to trust me, okay?"_   
_ Deanna smiled and nodded in agreement._   
_ "I have to go, but I will let your grandfather know you're safe." She then flew away and quickly returned to headquarters and back into her physical body._   
_ She then slumped forward, making Starker very nervous. "Corporal, are you all right?"_   
_ Taking a few breaths, she answered, "Yes, I'm . . . okay. Your granddaughter is safe. She's being held in the old Riker Apartment building on West Herring Street."_   
_ Starker was impressed. "Weinke, if you're right, I'll make sure you get a medal for this."_   
_ "No, Captain, please. This must be kept a secret. Can you make this more of an anonymous tip?"_   
_ "I understand, Corporal—I mean, Daria."_   
_ "Why are you addressing me by my first name, sir?"_   
_ "Because I believe in you and your abilities. I promise never to tell anyone about your gifts."_

Opening her eyes once more, Daria added, "The next day, Starker led the raid on the apartment building, arrested the group of kidnappers and found his granddaughter unharmed. He reported to the press that someone had given an anonymous tip. He never once said anything about my gifts. As for me being a lieutenant at such a young age, I had proven that by courage and hard work, never by my powers."   
"You're just like me," Angie noted. "You don't want to use your powers for everything. I'm worried, though. If this is something risky for you, then, don't do this."   
"Rita's life is in serious danger. If I don't use my astral powers, we may never see her alive again."   
"If you have to." Angie's face turned sad.   
Daria comforted her. "Don't worry, Angie. I've got all of you here, which helps me, being empathic and all."   
"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's get to it."   
A few minutes later, Daria lay on top of Angie's bed and went into a deep state of sleep. _Rita's life depends on me using my astral body to find her.>_ She slowly counted backwards from 10 down to one. _Astral body, come forth now. You are desperately needed.>_   
In mere moments, her body shone in a sea green light as her astral projection came out and floated upward.   
Cosmo could not believe his eyes at what he saw. "Man, this is so unreal!"   
Her astral self looked at Cosmo and said, "No, this is real, my friend. I can use my astral body to locate Rita. Maybe then we can make our move. In the meantime, all of you wait here. Ace, Angie, if I find Rita, I'll contact both of you telepathically. Now, I must be off to find her." She then floated through the open window and up into the night sky in the hopes of finding Rita Wisland . . . alive.   



	3. The Conclusion!

Controlling Substance

The Conclusion!   


  


Rita started coming around when drops of water hit her face. "Ohhh," she said in pain as she held her head. Slowly sitting up, she shook her head. "What's . . . going on?" 

Getting her bearings, she finally remembered what had happened to her earlier in the day. "Craig; he must have kidnapped me, but where am I?" She looked around and noticed a window with bars. She then turned to her right and saw what appeared to be a metal door, which also had bars in the small see-through area.

She ran up to the door and started pounding it. "Damn you, Craig! Let me out of here! You can't hold me here against my own free will!"   
"Shut up!" he yelled, seemingly from everywhere. "**_I _**am the one in control here, and you don't have any free will whatsoever. You will do exactly as I say, starting with sleeping in your little prison. I will serve your food when I see fit, and when I need you for something, you'd better respond instantly!"

"You jerk! How am I going to respond when I'm in this cell?"

"That's your problem, not mine." He then let out a truly sinister laugh.

Rita sat down on the cot in total despair. "What am I going to do now?" she asked with building tears. "My boyfriend has won. There's no way out for me; I'm trapped."

Meanwhile, in the night sky over Des Moines, the astral body of Lieutenant Daria Weinke flew through the city streets with incredible speed. Less than half-an-hour earlier, Daria separated her astral self from her physical self, which lay asleep on Angie's bed within the Magic Express.

In flight, Daria had grave concern for Rita's safety. _My only hope of locating Rita is to use my empathic abilities and sense her fear, her pain, and her agony.> _She then closed her eyes to try to make contact with Angie's aunt. _Rita, please open your heart to me. Help me to figure out where you are.>_

Rita continued to cry but soon developed a strange sensation within herself. "I'm not sure, but I have this feeling . . . someone's trying to find me. I'm almost certain it's Daria." She then thought, _"Daria, I don't have powers like you, Ace, and my niece, but I hope you can find me. I don't know where Craig's taken me, and I desperately need help."_

Back at the Magic Express, Ace, Angie, and Cosmo waited nervously for any word from Daria.

_ "Daria, it's Ace. Have you had any luck locating Rita yet?"_

_ Sorry, Ace. I can't seem to sense her—wait a minute. I'm getting some feeling . . . from Rita! She must be letting her heart open up for me to find her.>_

_ "Can you find Aunt Rita?" _Angie thought nearly frantically.

_ Calm down, Angie. It won't help me if you start panicking. I promise, if I find her, I'll let you and Ace know by telepathy. Just try to relax for now.>_

_ "I'm sorry, Daria."_

_ It's all right, Angie. I understand how important your aunt is to you. Ace, try to keep her settled down. Just care for her like you've been doing.>_

_ "I will, Daria," _Ace thought to the lieutenant. _"Just do the best you can to find Rita safe."_

Her astral body continued its journey through the city as her empathic powers honed in on Rita's feelings of despair and hopelessness.

Within a span of about 20 minutes, Daria had the strongest feeling come from an old department store. In the process she discovered a number of security cameras set up everywhere. _Craig really knows what he's doing. If there's sudden movement by anyone, including Captain Starker, he could harm her or even . . .>_

She then came to a nearby window around the old building and quickly saw Rita in the little room that had become her prison. "Rita," she whispered. "Rita, it's me, Daria."

Rita turned to her left and was totally shocked at what she was seeing outside. "Daria . . . is that you? How is it you can—"

"There's no time to explain right now. As long as that law stands, there's absolutely nothing I can do to help you. He's got cameras for the entire block around this place. Any move by any of us now could be harmful to you."

"What about Angie? Is she all right?"

"Yes, but she wanted to blame herself for what happened to you."

"Oh, no. If only I could tell her it is not her fault."

"Don't worry, Rita. Ace and I convinced her not to brand herself guilty. Speaking of Ace and Angie, I'd better notify them of where you are."

"That's just it. I don't even know where I am myself."

"It's the old Agones Department Store on Norrison Street. This room was a cell to hold shoplifters until the police came to take them to jail."

Daria then concentrated to contact the two magicians.

Angie's thoughts were nearly filled with tears. _"Thank you, Daria. I'm so thankful she's alive."_

_ Yes, but there is a concern here. I'll explain everything when I return to my physical body. I can't stay like this for much longer. I'm on my way now.>_

She then looked at Rita. "I have to go for now. I must return to my physical body immediately. I promise, though, you'll get out of this somehow."

"I know. It's up to me to make the move. Just one other thing: Tell Angie that Eric wouldn't want her to blame herself, either."

"I will, I promise. So long, Rita."   
As Daria's astral body took off into the night, Rita whispered, "So long, friend, and thank you." 

Back at the Express, Ace and his friends waited anxiously for Daria's astral body to return from its air voyage.   
A few minutes later the translucent form returned through the window and reemerged with her physical body but not without some pain. She grunted in readjusting to being in her true form.   
"Daria," Ace said in worry, "are you all right?"   
"I'm . . . okay. I just have to get my bearings, but this is why it's so difficult on me to use my astral powers. It leaves me very drained."   
Angie added, "Hmm, sounds like me when I push myself with my powers sometimes. I tend to channel so much of it I end up feeling exhausted. Anyway, did you find out about where Aunt Rita's being held?"   
"Yes, I did," she answered as she slowly sat up in the bed. "There's a derelict building on Norrison Street where the old Agones Department Store was. Rita's being held in a third-floor cell where shoplifters were kept until authorities arrived to arrest them."   
"Awesome!" Cosmo exclaimed. "Let's go get her out!"   
"No, Cosmo, wait. There's something you have to know. Craig has security cameras set up for the entire block. If any of us make a move, he could harm her or even **_kill_** her because of his obsession for her."   
Ace knew she was right. "There's nothing we can do right now. Not even the combination of Angie's magic with mine can do this alone. Right now, it's all up to Rita to make her first move."   
"You won't have to worry about that, Ace," said Daria. "Rita's got more confidence in her heart now since I was able to speak with her. Now all she needs are the courage . . . and the timing. Oh, I'm so tired out."

Ace turned to Angie. "Would you mind if Daria slept here tonight?"

"Of course, not, Ace. I'll take the guest room and sleep there."

Angie decided to go ahead and turn in for the night. She prayed for her aunt to be all right when the sun would rise the next morning.

Daria took a look around Angie's room and saw the photo of her and her parents. "Angie, you are truly a special person, and your parents are very proud of you. You have a warm and kind heart, the right kind of heart to be given a wonderful gift as magic. You will be the greatest magician in the world not too long from now." She then went to sleep, knowing how important the next day would be.

Before Ace went to bed, he checked on both Angie and Daria with his mind and his heart. _"Daria's been so helpful to us in this situation, using her powers to help us find Angie's aunt. As for Angie herself, I'm glad to see she's not branding herself as guilty. She understands it wasn't her fault for not knowing about Rita's situation or her being kidnapped by that monster Craig Rutherford. I know I can never replace her parents, but I'm glad I can be a big brother and a kindred brother to her. I promise, Angie, your aunt will be rescued somehow, some way."_

The next morning, Daria had to leave early to report to her police chief, but she did leave a note for Ace and the others, thanking them for letting her stay at the Magic for the night and helping her in the case.

As for Angie, she sensed her newest friend had already left, but she did not mind that, since Daria was a police officer and had a job to do.

In her room, she was in her usual meditative state, communicating with her parents again.

_ "Hi, Mom and Dad."_

_ "Good morning, sweetie," said Nancy. "We're glad to see you're feeling better."_

_ "I'm glad I am feeling better, especially about myself. I just haven't been able to help anyone the way I've been so emotional lately."_

_ Robert noted, "No, Angie. You have every right to feel any emotion, it's just that Craig will **not** allow Rita to express herself or her opinions about anything. It's okay to be angry in this case because of what that man has done to her, since you made peace with her some time ago."_

_ "The important thing for me is not to think I'm blameworthy for this entire situation. I wanted to believe it was my fault because I felt I had a responsibility to protect her."_

_ "No, you didn't have to be responsible for her. Rita's always been able to take care of herself very well, and she's gotten even better since her change in attitude courtesy of you. Right now, though, she could use some help, and Nancy and I can't quite think of anything we can do."_

_ All of a sudden, a different male voice said, "Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs, you're doing a lot already by being with your daughter in spirit."_

_ Angie was surprised as to who was standing a few feet away. "Ace, what are you doing here?"_

_ "You don't mind if I speak with your parents, do you?"_

_ "Of course not, Ace. Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet my kindred brother, Ace Cooper."_

_ Nancy and Robert smiled at their daughter's close friend._

_ Robert shook Ace's hand and said, "So, you're the one who's been helping Angie master her own magical powers. I must say, you've done well in that aspect, but more importantly you've helped her be able to open her feelings. She was always shy and quiet and was almost afraid to talk with anyone. From what she's told us, you gave her the chance to find her real destiny."_

_ Ace blushed a little. "Well, she had hidden her powers from everyone, including you. She feared you wouldn't love her anymore if she told you the truth."_

_ "She told us," said Nancy. "We would never have been angry with her about her magical gift. She has a special heart, one that deserves this power. She also has the best person who could help her understand her abilities. You've been a true big brother to her, and we're thankful to you for that."_

_ "I know," stated the Magician, "I can never take your place in her heart, but—"_

_ "You're **not**. You're the brother she's never had, since she was an only child in the family. You've been able to nurture her into an outgoing and beautiful young woman, no longer afraid to talk to other people about her feelings. When she feels sad, you will, too. You and Angie share a special bond, which I hope will never be broken. Your friendship with her has given her hope in her life. We'll always be grateful to you for what you've done for her."_

_ "Thank you, Mrs. Jacobs. I feel more comfortable knowing her parents have raised their daughter so well in her life. Oh, Angie, you need to wake up soon. We may get a call from the police about Rita."_

_ "Sure thing, Ace. Well, we have to go, but it was nice to talk to both of you again."_

_ "Don't forget," said Robert, "we'll always be here if you need us. Ace, please continue taking care of our daughter like you have."_

_ "I will, Mr. Jacobs. That's a promise I intend to keep."_

With that, both Ace and Angie ended their meditation and came out of their rooms to greet each other in a warm hug.

"Ace, did you really think you were trying to replace Mom and Dad?"

"To tell you the truth, yes. I was a little worried about treating you like your parents did, and—"

"Don't worry, my friend. I think about you more as a brother than a father, and I would not want it any other way."

"Thanks, Angie."

"Now, you said we might get a call about Aunt Rita. What do you mean?"

"Daria's keeping a close eye on the situation, and she's already talked it over with her boss Starker. If anything starts to develop, she'll notify both of us by thought. What we'll do after breakfast is split up. I'll explain after we have your famous apple turnovers."

"No problem. Apple turnovers, coming up."

As soon as Cosmo was awake, all had her apple turnover specialty and were filled well with food for much needed energy.

Next, they gathered in the living room, where Ace discussed the plan. "Cosmo and I will take the Magic Racer. Angie, you take the Magic Bike. What we'll do is pretend to search the city; try to make Craig not too suspicious of what we're doing. Since he does have the security cameras, he'll probably be able to hear radio communications, so we'll pull our own little illusion and make him think we have no idea where Rita is hiding. Hopefully during that time, Rita will have courage to make a move that could help us rescue her in time."

Meanwhile, at police headquarters, Daria explained the delicacy of the situation to Capt. Starker. "That's our problem right now. I do know where he is, but it's still not enough evidence to put him away yet."

"Well, let's just pray Rita's all right for now. How will you know if she has made her move against Craig?"

"I'm focusing my empathic abilities on Rita, so I'll know immediately if she's done something. In addition, I'm going to notify Ace and Angie telepathically if something does happen."

Starker felt somewhat dumbfounded. "This is so crazy to me: Having to use two telepaths and an empath to stop a kidnapper and rescue a young magician's aunt."

"I know how you feel, Captain. Just have faith in what we can do."

"Believe me, Daria. I have faith in all of you and your abilities. I guess all we can do now is wait . . . and pray."

"Yes. Let's just wish Rita can find her bravery to stand up to that monster Craig Rutherford and make her escape."

Just then, the phone rang.

"Lieutenant Daria Weinke speaking." Listening intently to the voice of the health club's owner, she learned Craig had failed to return from his break the day before and had not been heard from since. She then confessed the situation to the owner, which made him feel very outraged.

"I can't believe that scum!" he shouted. "He made us think he was the one victimized, but now I know the truth about him. He's just a total sleaze, and I hope you find him and lock him up for life."

"We'll try, but just don't spread this around for now, not until we **_do_** have him."

"Don't worry, Lieutenant. My lips on this matter are sealed."

After hanging up the phone, she looked at her boss and said, "Looks like the owner of the health club won't be hiring Craig back to the job after this."

Capt. Starker laughed heartily. "After this, he'll probably have to start running background checks on everyone he hires. Poor guy, he's tried so hard to work honestly, and now this slips through. The club won't be implicated, though, because no one knew about Craig. Speaking of which, I pulled up a little information on Mr. Craig Rutherford, and you may not like this story. He had been accused of harming at least six other women in the same manner but was acquitted in every case because none of the victims were willing to testify against him."

"Doesn't surprise me one bit," Daria stated in regret. "When things like this happen, a lot of women will not have enough courage to come forward and face their attackers for fear of retaliation. Right now, my concern is for Rita's safety." She then focused her empathic energy. _Rita, please be all right. I'm worried about you, and your niece is gravely concerned.>_

Back in Rita's little prison, she actually slept soundly since Daria's astral form came to visit the night before.

Craig sat at the controls of the security system, where he could see everything for the whole block and listen to all radio broadcasts. He was listening closely to radio communications between Ace and Cosmo in the Magic Racer and Angie on the Magic Bike.

Ace, acting innocent, contacted Angie on the radio. "Any luck on finding her yet?"

"Nope, not yet. Believe me, I'm doing the best I can to locate Rita." Angie did not want to say "Aunt Rita" because she suspected Craig did not know about the family relation. "I'm going to head down 22nd Street next to see if I can get some clues."

"Right. We'll check the Sussex Avenue area. We'll meet back at home for lunch."

"10-4, over and out."

Ace then sent a thought to her. _"I think it's working. He's convinced we don't know where he's hiding."_

_ "That's good to know. Maybe Aunt Rita's going to make her move soon, I hope."_

_ "We're all hoping for it, Angie."_

Craig let out a sinister laugh. "What fools they are, thinking they're ever going to find Rita. They'll never get her back. She's mine and mine forever!" He then took off from his control area to go to Rita's cell and give her breakfast.

When he got there, he saw through the small view of the door and noticed Rita sleeping calmly. He did not like this at all. "Hey, wench, wake up!"

Rita slowly awakened and noticed Craig at the door. "Oh, hello. How are you?"

Craig immediately got suspicious. "What are you up to, woman!? I know you're trying to do something! You'd better tell me!"

"Look, Craig, I'm hungry. Aren't I even entitled to a meal? Even lifers get breakfast in the morning."

"Very well, my dear. I'll let you eat, but you'd better finish in 20 minutes because I've got a lot for you to do today, and I don't tolerate waiting around."

He then took the keys out of his pocket and opened the door to give Rita her morning meal. "Here ya go. Have a biscuit from one of the best fast food restaurants in town. That's all you're getting."

"What? No coffee or hot cocoa?"

"Listen, woman! You don't get anything except beaten up if you don't take what I give you!"

Rita had heard enough and opted to try to get him to come closer. "Craig," she said in an alluring tone, "I know I can't win against you, so I'll take the biscuit. Just come here . . . loverboy."

Craig felt lured by her voice. "At last, a woman gives me the respect I'm supposed to have. In fact, all men should be respected this way. Here I come, baby."

She closed her eyes and put her lips into a pucker position.

He could not resist her temptation as he quickly came closer to her.

Just when he got close enough while still holding the tray in his hands, Rita opened her eyes and kicked her right leg very high, hitting the tray into Craig's face!

**_ "Damn it!" _**he shouted angrily as he tried to figure out where he was.

As he let out another curse word, Rita quickly said, "So long, jerk!" She then ran off for the stairway.

When Craig got his sense of direction back, he growled in rage as Rita started to make her escape. "Come back here! You can't escape me!" He then ran after her to try to keep her as a prisoner.

Back at police headquarters, Daria was having her cup of decaffeinated coffee (she could not handle caffeine like Vega) when she felt something powerful within her heart. She accidentally spilled the coffee on the table and stood up fast. "Something's going on." She then concentrated her empathic abilities to discover the source of the feeling. "It's Rita! She's made her move and escaped!"

She ran to Starker's office to tell him what had happened and then made telepathic contact with both magicians. _Ace, Angie, this is Daria. Can both of you hear me?>_

Ace quickly responded, _"I'm getting you clearly, Daria."_

_ "I can, too," _Angie replied. _"What's happening?"_

_ Rita has made her escape from Craig's clutches and is trying to get to the roof of the Agones Department Store building!>_

_ "Angie, you're the closest. Get over there and see what you can do."_

_ "I'm on my way!" _Angie then took the Magic Bike towards Norrison Street. _"Sit tight, Aunt Rita. Help is on the way now!"_

Back at the building, Rita continued running up the stairs as fast as she could while trying to get away from her abusive boyfriend.

Craig was not too far behind, either. "You stupid wench! How dare you do this to me! You come back here right now, or you're **_dead!_**"

She did not concentrate on listening to his voice, as doing so would slow her down and placed her into greater danger than before.

In a matter of minutes she made it safely to the roof but discovered there was no escape ladder to use. "Oh, no. There's no way out of here," she whispered in fear.

"That's right, Rita," said Craig, who stood 20 feet away. "This place never had an ladder for escape during a fire, which is why the store was forced to close. However, this will now be your deathtrap, for you have defied me for the last time, woman! You won't get out of here alive!"

As he stepped closer, she shouted, "You realize you'll never get away with this."

"Oh, yes, I will. I've gotten away with this a number of times before, and I'll do it again, even if it means your death!"

He then grabbed Rita's arm and pulled her to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked fearfully.

"Making sure you don't ever get a chance to stand up against me again, loser!" He then dragged her to the edge of the building. "Say good-bye, wench! Your life ends now!" He yanked her arm and started to get her falling off the building toward certain death!

However, Angie had stopped the Magic Bike just around the corner of the alley and quickly ran to see what was happening. She then saw her aunt falling. "Aunt Rita, **_NO!_**" She put her arms out to the sides and felt her power growing stronger within her heart. Her body emanating her light-blue aura, she yelled, **_"Let my heart guide my power!"_**

Rita fell fast, but her descent was slowed considerably by Angie's magic. She soon landed feet first on the ground and quickly ran to her niece. "Thank you, Angie. You saved my life again."

"I'm just glad you're okay," Angie said in tears of joy as she hugged her aunt tightly. "I was so worried."

"I don't blame you. Now you know how I felt when I was trying to protect you."

"You should blame me for—"

"No, Angie. I'm not angry at you at all. You didn't know about this mess, so don't be upset at yourself."

Up on the roof, Craig was shocked to see what had happened. "Why you little jerk! I'll show you . . ."

He then took out a plasma gun and was ready to fire at both women.

Rita heard the gun cocking and shouted, "Angie, look out!"

As he started to fire the gun, Rita pulled her niece to the safety of some nearby trashcans.

She then looked at Angie and asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I think so," she replied in heavy breath. "Thanks, Aunt Rita."

"Don't worry about it. We're safe for now, but I don't think these metal trashcans can keep us sheltered for long."

"I agree, but there's a problem. Even if I try to use my magic, my reaction time still isn't fast enough yet."

"Hmm, maybe you can ask Ace for help. He'll probably know what to do."

"Good idea. I'd better tell Daria, too." Angie then closed her eyes.

"Um, wouldn't it be easier to use the radio?"

"No, the radio is too risky. Besides, mind-to-mind contact is faster." She then made telepathic communication. _"Ace, my kindred brother, and Daria, my new friend, please hear my thoughts. I need your help, fast."_

At police headquarters, Daria discussed the situation about Craig's past with Capt. Starker. "I can't understand why he would think a woman should do nothing more than serve him or suffer the consequences. I just wish . . . I . . . could . . ." She started to develop a feeling within herself.

"What's wrong, Daria?"

"I-I'm receiving a telepathic message from Angie."

At the same moment, Ace was driving the Magic Racer when he learned Angie was contacting him. _"Angie, I can sense you in some kind of trouble. What's wrong?"_

_ "I've found Aunt Rita and we're back together. Problem is, we're stuck behind some trashcans, and we can't make a move without him possibly hitting us."_

_ Angie, this is Daria. Craig must have a gun with him to keep you and your aunt pinned. Can you do something?>_

_ "Not at the moment. My reaction time's not fast enough to do something. Ace, do you have any ideas?"_

_ "Yes, I do. Listen carefully to my instructions. In your mind, visualize Craig's position on the roof. Then, use your magic to create a hologram about 15 feet behind him. That should keep him busy long enough for one or both of you to escape. I know you haven't tried this before, but you can do it, Angie. Just go for it."_

_ "Okay, Ace. I'll do the best I can. Just you and Daria both find us, okay?"_

_ "No problem, right, Daria?"_

_ Right. Capt. Starker and I are on our way to Norrison Street now. Hang tight and we'll be there as soon as possible.>_

Angie opened her eyes and looked at her aunt. "I have to try something I've never really done, and this will take some serious concentration on my part. As for you, you be prepared to run for it when I tell you."

"I understand, but keep this in mind: If this becomes too much for you, stop. Don't strain yourself out like you did when you saved me the first time."

"You got it, Aunt Rita." Angie then put her hands to the temples of her head and closed her eyes to focus her magical powers. "Magic Force within my heart," she said calmly, "please help me create an illusion to distract that monster on the roof." In her mind she envisioned where Craig had stood on the roof and then focused her illusion 15 feet behind him.

Craig, in the meantime, continued to shoot at them. "Give it up, women! You're no match for me!"

Suddenly, he heard a voice from behind him. "No match? Yeah, right!"

He turned around quickly and saw what he thought were Rita and Angie. "What!? How the hell did you two get back up here!?" He then started shooting at the pair, but everything was going right through them.

Back at the trashcans, Rita noticed him turning away from them. "He's distracted now."

"Good. Aunt Rita, make a run for it and turn left. Ace is just a couple of blocks down now."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry about me; I'll be fine. Now, hurry and go!"

Rita made her escape and ran to the left, hoping to run into Ace and Cosmo in the Racer.

Angie continued to focus her illusion at the roof while Craig was trying desperately to get rid of them.

The pair continued to step back toward the other end of the roof.

Rita said, "Aww, you're a bad shooter, Craig. I've seen actors shoot better than you."

"She's right," agreed Angie. "You're so bad even Wild Bill Hickok would be laughing at you right about now."

"Shut up, the both of you!" he screamed mercilessly. "I'm better than both of you put together and all women! You will not disrespect me again!" He kept getting closer to them and persisted with his shooting.

Angie looked up and noticed Craig was no longer visible to her. "Perfect! Now's my chance!" She stood up, started spinning in a bright light, and yelled, **_"Magic Force, reveal the power within!"_**

In a matter of seconds, she emerged in her special crimefighting costume and was ready to confront this horrible monster of a man. She ran up to the edge of the building and began levitating herself towards the roof.

There, Craig was still having trouble trying to take them down. "Why won't you **_die_**? I can't understand why you two keep standing there!"

"That's because you've been fighting nothing but mere **_holograms_**," said a female voice coming from behind him.

He turned and suddenly saw a floating Angie in the air. "What the--? That's impossible! You can't be over there!"

The illusionary Angie said, "Oh, yes, she can. We really are nothing but mere illusions."

"Yeah," added the holographic Rita. "So long, loser."

In mere seconds, both holograms vanished into thin air.

Craig could not believe his eyes. "What is going on here? How is it you can do all these things? You, a mere woman?"

With an angry look on her face, she stated, "I am a woman, yes, but I am also a **_magician_**, and we magicians never reveal our secrets."

"You, a magician!? Don't make me laugh!"

"After what you've done, you won't be laughing at all."

"We'll see about that, little girl!" He then fired a shot directly towards Angie!

Putting her right hand forward, she quickly converted the shot into a beautiful dove. "You've got a lot to learn about respect for people in general."

Craig's anger began to grow. "You think you're so special, don't you! You're going to get yours, you stupid little brat!"

As he started to fire a round of shots, Angie created a light barrier around herself to protect from the blasts. "Give it up, Craig. This time, you're no match for **_me!_**"

He boiled in rage as he shouted, "Why didn't you mind your own business, you brat?"

She looked straight at him and said, "When I discovered you were abusing my Aunt Rita, this **_became_** my business. How dare you try to control a woman just because you think that's how life is supposed to be in your warped world."

Craig realized who he was dealing with by this point. "Rita . . . is your . . . aunt?"

"That's right, jerk. You've gone too far with your controlling ways, and it's going to stop right here, right now!"

"You're right, but it's going to be **_your _**end, sister!"

However, as he pointed the gun at Angie, it suddenly left his hand and came to a stop in someone else's hand. "Ah-ah-ah. Don't you know guns can be very dangerous?"

Angie smiled as she noticed the appearance of her kindred brother in his crimefighting costume. "Ace! Glad you could make it here."   
"I'm not too late for the party, am I?"   
"Nope, not at all, my friend."   
Craig became more enraged. "How dare you help her! Give me that gun right now!"   
As he ran towards Ace, Angie took off her cape and shouted, "Oh, no, you don't! It ends **_now!_**" She then threw the cape and snared him, forcing him to fall to the ground.   
Just then, Capt. Starker, Daria, Cosmo, and Rita all came to the roof and learned the action was over.   
"Nice catch, Angie," said Starker with a smile. "You really know how to use your magic at just the right time."   
Angie then put her feet down on the roof and came up to the group. "Well, that's one of the best things I've learned from Ace, making sure magic gets used in all the right places. Are you okay, Aunt Rita?"

"I am now. I'm just glad you all were able to help me."   
Craig, despite being bounded by Angie's cape, stared in anger at the group. "I don't believe this! How can a man let a woman do whatever she wants? The purpose of women is to serve the men, not do what they please!"   
Ace came up to the man and angrily said, "Look, loser, this is the 21st Century, not the 19th. Women have earned their rightful place in society and deserve the right to fulfill dreams and destinies."   
"Ha, you can't control that loser friend of a magician."   
"I don't have to, monster. Angela Jacobs doesn't work **_for_** me; she works **_with_** me. I treat her with a lot of respect because she's a nice person to everyone she sees, but I'm glad for once, she wasn't too nice to you. She could have easily finished you off with her powers, but she knew it wasn't the answer. She controls her own life and her own destiny, like Rita deserved, no thanks to you. Now that it's over, you're going to pay for what you've done to her, almost destroying her life."   
Capt. Starker added, "You also got yourself caught by your own security cameras. I have the tape of you throwing her off the roof right here in my hands. That plus Angie as a witness is enough evidence to officially place you under arrest for kidnapping, assault, and attempted murder. Lieutenant, would you mind?"   
Daria smiled and answered, "I would consider this an honor, Captain. Angie, can you remove your cape?"   
"Be glad to." She summoned the cape back to her, but left Craig in a surprise pair of handcuffs. "Does that help?"   
"Sure does." Daria then took Craig down and read him his rights.   
Cosmo breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Man, am I glad this is all over, finally."   
"Tell me about it, Cosmo," Rita said. "My nightmare has ended at last."   
Starker then looked at her. "Rita, listen. If he pleas not guilty, would you be willing to testify against him in court?"   
"I'd love to, Captain. Too many women have been scared for fear of retaliation, but I'm not going to let that stop me from putting him away for good."   
"Angie, we might need you, too."   
"Not a problem for me, Captain. I'm more than willing to help."   
Ace then made a couple of tickets appear. "Um, Captain, would you and Daria be interested in attending our performance tomorrow night at the new Barnstormer Arena?"   
"I consider this an honor, Mr. Cooper."   
_ I would love to be there, Ace. I've always wanted to see your magic in person.>_

_"Starker will give you your ticket, if that's all right."_   
_ That's fine by me.>_   
Everyone left the roof of the old department store, knowing a terrible situation had come to a peaceful end. 

The next night, Capt. Starker and Daria were in the front row seeing Ace Cooper and Angela Jacobs put on a spectacular performance in front of tens of thousands of people in the Barnstormer Arena.   
The highlight of the show came when Ace and Angie used Rita as a volunteer for a special three-way teleportation/levitation trick, which delighted everyone in the arena.   
After the show, Starker, Daria, and Rita were invited over to the Magic Express for a special dinner to celebrate the appreciation of life.   
Rita looked at Daria and said, "You're more than welcome to come to my house anytime you want. You've proven to be a great friend, and I don't have any fear like I've had for the last three months."   
"Thanks, Rita. I'm glad I was able to help you in your time of trouble and put that monster Craig Rutherford behind bars. We all have a right to live life, and Craig had no right to take that away from you."   
"Yes," Starker stated, "and with the evidence we have, we stand a good chance of putting him away for the rest of his life."   
"I hope you're right about that," Cosmo said nervously. "You know how some people can get away with anything."   
"I'll eat my hat if he gets out with just a slap on the wrist. The video evidence should definitely be the key to making sure he never gets out again." 

Sure enough, less than three weeks after Rita had been a victim of a horrible crime, her testimony, along with Angie's testimony and the tape, was enough to put Craig Rutherford in prison for life without the possibility of parole. Rita Wisland's nightmare had finally ended once and for all.   
The next day after the verdict, she came to visit her son's grave at the cemetery with the bouquet of red and white roses. "Eric, you'll be happy to know the terrible ordeal will be laid to rest at last. After more than three months, I can finally put an end to all this . . . hell. I don't mean to curse here, but that's what it's been for me for so long. Thanks to friends who care about me, I can live a normal and happy life again."   
Daria soon came up from behind. "How are you feeling, Rita?"   
"Why are you asking me? You're the empathic one."   
"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were feeling safe, calm, and happy."   
"You're right. I am safe, and calm, and very happy. Thank you for being a friend, Daria."   
"It's not just me you should be thanking."   
Rita hugged Daria and smiled, knowing her life was saved from a terrible man by her, her niece Angela Jacobs, and **Ace Cooper, the Magician.**

THE END


End file.
